The present invention is a fluid actuator which can be applied to microfluidic systems as well as to non-microfluidic fluid systems such as industrial fluid handling systems, automotive fluid handling systems, consumer product fluid handling systems, or any other fluid handling system where it is desirable to have part of the drive mechanism dissociated from contact with the fluid and/or the fluid path. These additional applications can be achieved by properly sizing the components, replacing the microfluidic substrate with an appropriate fluid path enclosure and by connecting the resulting pump to the chosen fluidic line through fittings appropriate and common for the desired application type.
The present invention is especially useful in applications where the part of the system in contact with the working fluid would benefit from being disposable.
Relevant documents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,632 issued in October, 2005 (Unger, et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,821 issued in July, 2002 (Kamholz, et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,734 issued in April, 2000 (Burns, et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,099 issued in May, 1979 (Bingler)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,821 issued in July, 2002 (Kamholz, et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,884 issued in December, 1999 (Kamholz, et al.)
Advantages of the Invention:
1. Does not require the working fluid to undergo significant temperature changes or significant changes in electrical potential which might affect the properties of the working fluid.
2. A large portion of the drive mechanism can be kept out of contact with the working fluid for better longevity of the drive mechanism and for minimal effects on the working fluid.
3. Does not require the fluid path or its housing to be in direct mechanical, electrical, or thermal contact with the drive mechanism
4. Allows the fluid path and its housing to be disposable if desired
5. Reduces the breakage potential associated with vaned or finned impellers
6. Can operate continuously or intermittently, in either direction, and at a variety of speeds
7. Does not incorporate a diaphragm or other flexible membrane (which are subject to eventual failure)
8. Requires minimal dead volume within the pump circuit
9. Geometrically flexible—can be implemented in many different contexts.
10. Does not require air to be present in the fluid path (as do some pumps) thus reducing the potential for adding bubbles to the working fluid
11. Does not require the use of a ferrofluid or magnetic liquid which may be bio-incompatible due to the surfactants typically used in their compositions, and which necessarily blocks a portion of the fluid path when at rest.